bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Wild Animals Round-Up Palooza!
Plot When Hilary accidentally let the gate open and all the animals got out of the petting zoo, Hilary and Kipper, must work together to find them and bring them back home before morning. Trivia * This episode focuses on Hilary and Kipper. Cast Transcript (The episode starts off with the Guppies at the Petting Zoo.) * Molly: (Sighs)"The Animals are all safe in the petting zoo." * Gil: "Perfect! I think we all deserve some free time off after such a long day of work." * Oona: "We'd better get home. Mr and Mrs Grouper are probably cooking supper by now." * Deema: "You might be right! Let's get going! I'm starved." * Molly: "Hey, Hilary! Ya coming!" * Hilary: "No thanks! Kipper and I are gonna stay here and check to see if the animals are okay." * Kipper: "Ya never know if we'll be alright on our own for the day." * Molly: "Alright! Have fun! And remember to close the gate, otherwise the animals will escape." * Hilary: "Kipper and I won't forget." * Molly: "Okay! Bye!" * All: "Bye!" (The Guppies all got in the Guppy Mobile and they drive off to go home.) *Hilary: (Sighs)"Well. Here we are, Kipper! Just you and me here at the petting zoo." (Suddenly, Hilary hears her tummy growl.) *Hilary: "I'm getting hungry. C'mon, Kipper! Let's go and get some food." (But, as Hilary got to the cupboards.) *Hilary: "What?! Empty. Already." (Hilary's stomach grumbles again.) *Kipper: "Now, What are we gonna do." *Hilary: "It's okay, Kipper. I mean, we can always buy some more. C'mon!" (Hilary opens the gate. But, forgot to close it.) *Hilary: "Hmm. I wonder if I let the gate of the petting zoo open. Oh well." (The animals walked out of the open gate. After Hilary and Kipper got back with lots of food...) *Both: (Gasping). *Hilary: "Oh no! Where are the animals." *Kipper: "I think we might've let 'em all out." *Hilary: "Good thing I got an animal tracker device. I'm sure we'll find them." (They started looking for the animals on foot.) *Hilary: "Hmm. Now, if I was any kind of animal, Where and what could it be." *GPS Voice: "Hippos are near the geysers." *Hilary: (Gasps)"The geysers! Oh no! Good thing I made an animal pick-up truck room for a lot of animals." (Hilary heads for the geysers where the hippos are looking all around.) *Hilary: "Hey hippos! C'mon, fellas. This way." (The hippos got in the box.) *Hilary: "One set of animals down. Lots to go!" *GPS Voice: "Monkeys are somewhere in the jungle." *Hilary: "C'mon, Kipper!" (They hurry to the jungle. And while they're looking around, Kipper and Hilary accidentally bump into each other.) *Both: (Yelping). *Kipper: (Panting)"That was so frightening." *Hilary: "But, those aren't. Look! Footprints, Hmm almost like humans. And there are some more. This way, Kipper!" (Kipper and Hilary followed the footprints. As they got close, they hear chattering.) *Hilary: "Um. What was that?" *Kipper: "Hmm. Beats me. I think it's getting louder and the closer we go, the louder it gets." *Hilary: "You're right." (Suddenly, monkeys come out.) *Kipper: "I think we found the source of that sound." *Hilary: "Yep! You'll never believe it." *Both: "Monkeys." *Hilary: "Oh no!" (Hilary runs into some trees and some fruit falls on her head and makes a pretty good hat.) *Hilary: "Huh. I may look stylish, but this fruit looks so yummy. Hey! That gives me an idea, Kipper." (Moments later, Hilary starts to put bananas on the path that lead to the box.) *Hilary: "It's a good thing Nonny told me one time that Monkeys will do almost anything for bananas. So, we'll leave a trail of bananas that lead from over there to over here into this box. I sure hope this plan will work for sure." *Kipper: (Gasps)"I think it might be working already. Look!" *Hilary: (Gasps)"Here they come! Quick, hide!" (Kipper and Hilary hid in a bush and the monkeys all followed the banana trail and into the box, and that's when Hilary pull the string and the crate closes.) *Both: "Bingo!" *Hilary: "We got 'em!" *Kipper: "Now, to find more animals and..." (Suddenly, gorillas came over.) *Hilary: "Oh Dear! We forgot about the gorillas!" *Kipper: "I know what'll calm 'em down and get 'em back in the crate." (Kipper gathered some flowers, moss, fern, leaves and berries and she places them in the box.) *Kipper: (Whistles)"Come and get it!" (The gorillas all went in the crate and Kipper closed it.) *Kipper: (Sighs). *Hilary: "Nice work, Kipper!" (Suddenly, Hilary's watch starts beeping.) *Hilary: "Hang on! I'd better take this call here. Hello!" *Molly: "Hi Hilary!" *Hilary: "Oh! Molly! Hi!" *Molly: "Are the animals okay. I hope they didn't escape." *Hilary: "What. Oh no! They never. They're totally fine. See. Totally fine." *Molly: "Okay! Bye!" (They ended the call.) *Hilary: "Right then. Time to go find the others. I sure hope we hurry. It's getting late." *Kipper: "I'm sure we'll find the animals." *Hilary: "You're right. Hmm. Let's see. Looks like the rhinos all went for a swim in the big lake. C'mon!" (They make it to the big lake.) *Hilary: "Hmm. I see the rhinos' horn. They must be underwater. I have to go and round 'em up." (Hilary walks over to the lake. And she waded in.) *Hilary: "Being a mermaid would really come in handy right about now." (Hilary turns herself into a mermaid.) *Hilary: (Gasps). (Hilary jumps in the water.) *Hilary: "Hmm. How do I lead the rhinos to shore and to the box. I know. Kipper! Can you find some leaves." *Kipper: "Okay!" *Hilary: "Just be careful. Don't pick any poison ivy. Just pick the leaves from a tree." *Kipper: "Leaves from a tree. Got it!" *Hilary: "Okay!" (Hilary dives underwater.) *Hilary: "Maybe this musical conch shell would lead the rhinos to shore." (Hilary blows on the conch shell.) *Hilary: "It's working. Please, hurry, Kipper!" *Kipper: (Whistles)"Hey, rhinos! Come and get it!" (Kipper places the leaves in the crate. The rhinos follow Hilary's music conch shell and they all went in the box. Hilary turns back to normal.) *Hilary: "We got 'em. Hmm. The elephants must be near the water's edge. Near the Big Pond. C'mon!" (They make it to the big pond. It was nighttime when they got there.) *Hilary: "It's nighttime already. We have got to find all the animals before morning." *Kipper: "C'mon!" (They hurried to the big pond.) *Hilary: "There are the elephants." *Kipper: "I know how we can lure 'em in." (Minutes later, they placed the peanuts in the box.) *Hilary: "Perfect!" (The elephants came to get the peanuts. And they closed the crate.) *Hilary: "Only one set of animals to find. The lions and the tigers." *Kipper: "I sure we find them soon. The sun will be coming up soon." *Hilary: "We'll have to hurry." (They make it to a forest, where the lions and tigers are taking a nap.) *Hilary: "There they are!" *Kipper: "We might need to lure 'em in with food again." *Hilary: "Good thing we already got the meat. And we got extra food back at the Petting Zoo." (They placed the meat, and then they drove away. The lions and tigers raced and they got in the crate as it closes.) *Both: (Cheering). *Hilary: "We've got all the animals. Back to the petting zoo." (A while later, all the animals are back at the petting zoo and the gate was already closed. And Kipper and Hilary started to eat. Then, it was morning and the Guppy Mobile drives by and stops near the petting zoo.) *Molly: "I hope everybody had a good night's sleep." *Nonny: (Yawns)"Last night was like the best." *Goby: "I'd sure wish Hilary could've went with us. She must be so hungry by then." *Zach: "Yeah!" *Leah: "Of course!" *Deema: "Say, where is Hilary?" (Kipper and Hilary came out, looking all tired.) *Hilary: (Yawns)"Morning Guys!" *Molly: "Glad to see you, Hilary. I mean, you should've went with us all the way home. We had meatloaf for supper and then we have pie for dessert and then we..." (But, before Molly can continue or finish, Kipper and Hilary were already fast asleep, tired from their big adventure last night and yesterday.) *Deema: "Well. Ya know what they say, guys. Even the ones who stay behind at the petting zoo really need their sleep." *All: (Laughing). (The episode ends.)Category:Episodes Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Category:Gurgly tummy episodes